El ritual del placer
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: En un mundo insípido sin ilusion ni esperanza, ¿cuál sería una salida de la realidad? Hinata decide que su solución, ahora que no tiene nada porqué luchar, será el sexo. Así que, cuando la llevan ante Itachi Uchiha para su satisfacción, no llora, no teme ni se inmoviliza, lo disfruta. R:MA. Contiene violencia, lemon heterosexual, insinuación de violación.


**Un detalle.**

Kisame merodeaba por los escombros polvosos de la muralla, el lugar estaba desierto, tal y como lo recordaba de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Desde que habían invadido la villa, el resto del país del fuego, y los países enteros, no había vuelto a regresar por esos rumbos. Las razones podían ser muchas, el miedo, el pánico, el odio que sembraba en las personas, todas esas emociones plantadas por ellos.

Pisaba con cuidado de no dar un paso en falso. La superficie era bastante rocosa y no lo dejaba observar el hermoso cementerio en el que se había convertido el paisaje frente a él. Se sentía orgulloso de ser uno de los responsables en causar esa colosal destrucción y desolación. Podía sentir a su cuerpo temblar por el placer que el poder le daba, incluso inhalaba profundamente, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba todo aquello.

Recordó los buenos y alegres días, en los que la gente de la aldea paseaba sin preocupación, ni temor, ni susto. Iban de un lugar a otro mientras platicaban de cosas absurdas, aburridas, sin ninguna importancia en el trayecto de sus vidas. Ninguno se imaginaba el olor a guerra, a cuerpos en descomposición, ese olor que lo llenaba a él. Lo hacía respirar hondo y exhalar, cada vez de manera más entrecortada. Excitante.

Intentó relajarse y se mordió el labio. Tendría que ir por un poco de ayuda para su juguetona lujuria.

Miró las pocas casas, que servían como albergue de las escasas personas que habían sobrevivido a la caída de su amada Konoha. No los culpaba por mantenerse con vida, de esa forma tenía ratos de diversión, donde dejaba a la imaginación y perversión de su ser, salir sin tapujo alguno, si es que alguna vez tuvo uno de esos.

Hacía y deshacía a su antojo, no había nadie quien pudiera frenarlo. Tenía todo el permiso de ser como un Dios, ahora que ellos tenían el derecho que habían tomado por la fuerza.

Se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó a una chica gritar aterrada, cerca de los territorios en los que estaba, podía apostar a que alguien intentaba obtenerla, ya que las circunstancias le decían, que era una tonta mujer que intentaba escapar de un acosador.

El espíritu de lucha y resistencia siempre había definido a esa aldea, y a sus inocentes habitantes. Era bastante digna de representar al país del fuego. En realidad, era una verdadera lástima tener que ver la esperanza en los ojos de casi toda la gente viviente. Pero para no equivocarse y darles ilusión, les recordaba que estaban ahí, aun respirando y estorbando, sólo por complacer y obedecer a cualquier integrante de Akatsuki. Ellos eran los únicos que disfrutaban de la situación, todo el poder y población eran suyos. Cualquier apetitoso ser, les pertenecía. Aunque él sabía que ese no había sido el principal propósito.

El líder quería la paz para las naciones, pero una persona cuerda podría saber sin tener gran sabiduría, que eso no se acercaba ni un poco a la definición de un mundo pacifico, perfecto. El dolor regía todo, eso también había sido planeado desde antes de su llegada a la organización, y lo habían hecho de maravilla.

Sin mencionar que habían dejado con vida a cierto número de ninjas, entre ellos amigos, compañeros, e inclusive, senseis del asesinado héroe de guerra, Naruto Uzumaki. Eso hasta para ellos era un acto desalmado, no obstante, debían enseñarles a sus prisioneros lo que se ganaban con oponerse a ellos y a sus deseos.

Sonrió de lado, más eufórico ante esos pensamientos y se acercó con pasos lentos y decididos, hasta el lugar donde habían puesto a kunoichis y Shinobis por igual. El número de ninjas podía contarse usando ambas manos sólo una vez. Vivían con poca fe, pero siempre que iba a visitarlos, lo recibían entre insultos y miradas asesinas.  
Sabía que intentarían de todo para escapar y vivir "libremente", así que habían optado por bloquearles con sutileza su flujo de chakra, dejando la necesaria para ser personas sin fuerza especial alguna. Eran peatones comunes. Civiles, nada más.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta que los mantenía prisioneros, quitando los sellos que la protegían, y entró regalándoles sonrisas arrogantes. Todos lo miraban con intenciones mortales.

No podría estar más complacido por lo que provocaba.

Se divertiría esa noche, durante horas, y como resplandecía de tan buen humor, al ver el caos universal que habían creado, le regalaría a su más cercano compañero, Itachi, una antigua guerrera de Konoha, para recordar viejos tiempos y hacerle pasar un buen momento. Ya iba siendo hora de que dejara de encerrarse solo en su escondite, alejándose de la victoria y la paz que habían traído detrás. Únicamente lo veía cuando le llevaba mujeres, que el Uchiha usaba para complacerse, aunque sólo de forma oral, y luego las dejaba por ahí, en lugares muy lejanos y con la ayuda de su poder ocular, les arrebata ciertas memorias. Kisame, en lo personal, esperaba que las dejara inservibles, ya que no servían para nada después de las buenas mamadas que debían y tenían que dar. Y aunque el Uchiha creyera que él no sabía de sus buenas obras con esas mujeres, un día se encontró con una de ellas, pero al no recordar su rostro azulado, se había marchado sin detenerse, extrañando al hombre por completo. Entonces sólo unió los cabos sueltos y concluyó lo obvio.

Tonto Itachi, no podía creer que lo viera como un ingenuo, pero le regalaría una buena mujer para que la partiera en dos. Esa misma noche, él tendría que salir de su privación.

Le llevaría una kunoichi de su aldea natal y le haría un favor al darle una exquisita distracción.

* * *

Suspiró despacio, cerró sus ojos y deseó que alguien entrará a su recóndita guarida, para acabar con su vacía vida.

Apretó sus puños hasta que la sangre cayó de entre sus dedos. Sintió un dolor punzante, pero no se inmutó.

Ya nada tenía sentido.

¿Por qué evitar sangrar?

Su corazón ya estaba roto, unas cuantas heridas más no lo dañarían.

Dudaba que algo pudiera hacerlo.

Sasuke había muerto, Naruto con él, todo por lo que alguna vez luchó, por lo que había portado una máscara, todo por lo que él y su fachada habían peleado, ya no existía.

Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Gruñó por lo bajo, rodeado de soledad.

Su mente le provocó otra perdida de su alma, cuando comenzó a recordar, con un horrible dolor en su pecho, a su hermano menor.

Odioso y maldito nudo en la garganta.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer como si de una abundante lluvia se tratase, podía traer a él la imagen de su amado hermano, de aquel pequeño niño por el que había dado todo, todo su ser, su alma y su mera existencia, la había dedicado siempre al cuidado y amor de Sasuke. Desde que eran pequeños, y su recién nacido hermano había llegado a su vida, desde ese día le había pertenecido. Él, Itachi Uchiha, vivía por Sasuke, el menor era su único dueño. En el primer momento en el que su pequeño compañero había capturado su alma con sus ojos, negro como los suyos, él se había prometido estar siempre para él, y cuidarlo, hacerlo un mejor hombre y ninja, superándolo en el camino. Nada ni nadie importaba más, exceptuando la paz, una paz entera, pura y transparente, algo que jamás había existido.

Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza, estaba cansado de revivir aquellos momentos. No cambiarían nada, no regresarían el tiempo, ni le devolverían su vida, la existencia de Sasuke ya jamás estaría en el mundo.

La voz del menor de los Uchiha le retumbó en su mente, creyéndolo vivo otra vez, burlándose al hacerle creer que atravesaría la puerta y correría ansioso hasta sus brazos, como cuando eran niños y la única cosa que ocupaba le mente de Sasuke, era obtener toda la atención su atención y la completa aprobación de su progenitor.  
Un quejido salió de lo más profundo de su ser, jamás comprendió que ya tenía todo de él, el genio y heredero del clan del Sharingan, le daba todo de sí.

Elevó sus manos hasta colocarlas en sus mejillas, arañándolas, haciendo una combinación de sangre seca y nueva, un líquido espeso que se entrelazada con lo salado de su llanto.

Gritó, lastimando su garganta por el brusco rugir de su voz.

Dejó que la debilidad de sus piernas lo azotaran contra el suelo.

Al menos el dolor era una prueba latente de que seguía sintiendo, muy a su pesar.

* * *

—Acompáñame —indicó Kisame a la peliazul cuando estuvo de frente a la mujer.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en escucharlo.

—Camina —le ordenó, pateando su espalda, haciéndola caer de lado, ya que había estado sentada sobre sus piernas—, me harás un favor esta noche —su mirada recorría sin pudor el cuerpo de la ojiperla.

La chica no se levantó, ni hizo intentos por alejarse de él, como regularmente lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Se sorprendió de ver rendida a la apetitosa mujer, que, con su adorable sonrojo a causa de la furia, lo retaba y escupía sin importar cuantos golpes eso le costara. Esa nueva actitud le quitaba un poco lo interesante, pero seguía siendo tentadora.

Miró a todos lados, en busca de una chica castaña con el mismo color de ojos que la mayor.

—¡Oye! —llamó la atención de un castaño que parecía mirarlos— ¿dónde está su hermana menor? No la he visto desde que llegué. Quiero invitarla a una fiesta un tanto privada —le indicó con una sonrisa tétrica, imaginándose lleno de goce, enfatizando la última palabra con burla.

Aquel chico se veía menor que la peliazul, por unos tres o cuatro años. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos color miel resaltaban de su palidez, su cuerpo estaba trabajado, pero no exageradamente. Su cabello era color chocolate, lo usaba corto, y era más bajo de estatura que él.

—Pregúntale tú mismo, bestia —escupió con asco el menor, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio.

El de piel azul se aproximó a él, con una ceja alzada. Pudo percatarse que el chico que lo enfrentaba, o que trataba de hacerlo, se encontraba recargado en una pared llena de sangre y suciedad.

Sabía muy bien cuál sería su acción. Lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y la pared, colocándolos a los costados del rostro blanco, se inclinó, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró lentamente.

—Le preguntaré a quién se me antoje —rodeó el cuello del castaño con su mano, retorciéndola al sentirlo respirar—. ¿O acaso quieres ocupar su lugar? Podría ser misericordioso y cumplir con tu silenciosa suplica de estar sobre mí, podría hacer tus deseos realidad y permitirte montarme hasta desgarrarte completo —miró por el rabillo de su ojo al chico, que palideció al instante, vio como el aire ya no estaba llegándole a sus pulmones.

Lo soltó cuando sintió las lágrimas del adolescente humedecer sus dedos y sus labios sangrar, ya que se había mordido para no soltar un quejido de puro dolor. Escuchó el golpe seco del cuerpo frente al suyo caer.

—Eso creí, espero que te nos unas con alegría —abrió su capa, y estaba por levantar al pálido muchacho, pero el hilo de la voz bajo él se lo impidió.

—La asesinó —susurró, débil, dándole la información que quería al otro—. Hace unos meses, ella asesinó a su hermana —habló despacio, mirándola a la distancia—, hizo un voto de silencio desde entonces.

—¿No habla? —preguntó con irritante curiosidad el espadachín.

—Ni una palabra —gruñó el de ojos color miel con enojo. Sintió una mano recorriendo su pecho por encima de su ropa y sus manos trataron de detener al asesino, pero anticipando su intención, Kisame le tomó con rudeza el cuello.

El compañero de Itachi dirigió su vista a la chica sin soltar su agarre.

—Entonces esto se pondrá mejor —le comentó al chico, quién escuchó horrorizado—. Y en cuanto a ti —posó su mano en la nuca del menor y jaló de sus cabellos castaños, elevándolo del suelo—, será mejor que mejores tu actitud, o te llevaré conmigo la próxima —lamió sus labios hasta llegar al nacimiento de su nariz, cumpliría con su pequeña advertencia. Quería ver doblegado bajo su miembro al chico, le demostraría que nadie lo podía retar sin recibir su castigo. Hombres y mujeres por igual, tendrían que ceder ante él y cualquiera de sus compañeros.

Empujó su pie derecho sobre la entrepierna del otro, provocándole un inmenso dolor.

El menor sólo pudo dirigirle una última mirada a la chica, que a pesar de la lejanía que los separaba, le devolvió el gesto, y le sonrió, tranquilizando al adolorido.

Cerró los ojos ligeramente aliviado, no la había visto sonreír en días.

* * *

Sus ojos perla no se volvieron a abrir, mucho menos cuando sintió a Kisame cargarla, rodeándola de la cintura con un solo brazo.

Se preguntó si había perdido tanta fuerza y peso, como para que él la cargará de esa manera, pero recordó el rostro de su hermana, perdiendo color por su propia mano, su misma fortaleza le había arrancado la vida a su pequeña, eso significaba que su fuerza seguía siendo la misma.

Apretó sus párpados con molestia, no podía recordar a Hanabi sin querer desfallecer al instante. Ella, la que había jurado protegerla, había sido la culpable de todas sus desdichas, y a pesar de eso, su hermana había confiado en ella, tanto, como para pedirle que acabará con su gris existencia.

Su garganta se cerró.

Hanabi. Había amado y seguiría amando a su hermanita, ojalá ella también la amara, sin importar donde estuviera.

Su estómago se revolvió y sin previo aviso, vomitó líquido vital. Sería extraño ver otro revoltijo, ya que había optado por dejar de comer.

Kisame la soltó al notar la suciedad sobre sus pies, dejándola caer sobre sus propios fluidos. La pateó de nueva cuenta, esta vez en su espalda baja, al mismo tiempo que le escupía encima.

—Ramera —la levantó, jalándola del brazo y la echó sobre su hombro con fuerza excesiva—. Te tendré que limpiar con mi lengua, ¿eso querías lograr? —aunque no lo haría. Ese regalo era para Itachi. Eso no le impedía divertirse con ella, pero la chica que cargaba del otro lado, esa sería exclusivamente para él, aunque debía admitir su desilusión, su cabeza ya no podía sacar la imagen de aquel castaño rebelde. Su lengua se deslizó por sus labios, imaginándose la piel del chico.

Hinata no dijo nada, ni se alteró al escucharlo. Muchos hombres ya habían utilizado su cuerpo a su merced, explorando cada rincón, sometiéndola con diferentes voluntades. Cada semana, algún extranjero aprovechaba lo sádico de la situación, y la poseían sin arrepentimientos. La usaban para su satisfacción personal, estuviesen donde fuera, rodeada de más hombres hambrientos, y después volvían a dejarla tirada en alguna esquina de la vieja casa donde se refugiaban.

Suspiró.

La persona por la que se preocupaba y vivía, ya no estaba, había matado a su razón de ser. No le importaba lo que hicieran con ella.

Se estremeció al sentir al criminal bajo ella sostenerla por debajo de su entrepierna. Le impidió a su cuerpo reaccionar en favor al roce, por lo que él había dicho, la llevaría con alguien para cumplir con sus deseos, y luego, tal vez, el espadachín regresaría por ella. No quería eso, pero tampoco tenía la opción de irse sola, seguían siendo juguetes para los actuales líderes.

Miró la espalda de su secuestrador y anheló que el sujeto con el que fuera llevada estuviera tan marcado como el que la cargaba con obligación.

El sexo era su nueva salida de la realidad.

Lo que podía hacerla perderse en un estado de éxtasis absoluto, liberándola de la prisión más fuerte, que era su cuerpo. La transportaba directo al cielo y luego, después de hacerla gritar con devoción, la devolvía de un golpe al infierno.

Ya no había otra cosa que pudiera ayudarle.

Tal vez por eso, disfrutaba de estar con _su_ novato, Seiya siempre había intentado protegerla y atenderla. No negaba que ellos habían disfrutado de sus encuentros, sobre todo ella, entregándose con el chico más que con cualquiera.  
A pesar de su satisfacción, se sentía mal por tomar la pureza de él, hubiera querido que se enamorara de una hermosa mujer, que pasaran por el preciado cortejo, y que ambos se fundieran en una sola alma, amándose. Pero no, había sido ella, la antigua heredera Hyuga, la que había gozado de unirse en cuerpo a él, ya que en cualquier momento hubiera perdido su castidad, y estaba segura de que de una forma nada agradable. Al menos con ella había disfrutado el acto, se habían olvidado por un momento de su penosa situación y se habían complacido el uno al otro, había sido la primera vez que Hinata trataba de satisfacer a su acompañante, dejándose en segundo plano. Por desgracia, eso no pasaría todo el tiempo, ahora eso era algo seguro. Había escuchado la amenaza que Kisame le había lanzado a su amante, y sabía que haría lo imposible por azotar al castaño. Lo haría de su propiedad y no sabía que haría con él después.

Se permitió sentir un poco de tristeza por Seiya, era un buen chico, y le había tratado con suavidad, aun conociendo sus secretos y actos deplorables, la había consentido todo lo que había podido. Se habían hecho cercanos, si es que se le podía decir así a la relación que mantenía con él.

Deseó poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Aquí es donde te bajas —la voz del Akatsuki la distrajo, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Se buena, y quizá —deslizó su mano hasta su intimidad, apretándola con brusquedad. La ojiperla se mordió el labio—, me olvide de tu amigo y aprovechemos el tiempo en otra ocasión —la bajó de su hombro y la tumbó en la fría madera de la entrada de una escondida casa—. Siéntate, tu nuevo dueño saldrá en un minuto.

Suspiró, esperando por empezar de una vez, y acabar más rápido de lo que podía pedir.

* * *

Los golpes en su puerta lo alarmaron. Nadie lo buscaba, no tenía amigos, y no quería ver a ninguna persona.

Se encaminó a la entrada, preparando lo que le haría a su entrometido visitante.

Escondió los rasguños que él mismo se había hecho en el rostro, tapándolos con azabaches mechones de su cabello.

Abrió la puerta y maldijo internamente, esto no se notó, puesto que no mostró cambio en sus facciones.

—Itachi, que gusto verte de nuevo —el Uchiha no respondió, pero observó a la joven inconsciente en el hombro de su colega,y percibió la presencia de alguien más, bajó su mirada, encontrándose con una chica, tumbada sobre el diminuto recibidor, con su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro— ¿Ya viste lo que te traje? —preguntó burlón el otro al notar la exploración del moreno.

—¿Qué significa esto, Kisame? —devolvió la pregunta, de manera fría y anhelando una rápida respuesta.

—Te la traje sólo para ti, es de tu amada Konoha, fui hasta allá exclusivamente para regalártela —le explicó al indignado oyente—. Vamos, si no la quieres puedo quedármela yo —el azul empujó con su pierna a la chica, pero de ella no salió ni una queja.

Itachi alzó su ceja, preguntándose lo que había tenido que pasar para guardarse su dolor, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Retírate —se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su invitado y tomó el borde de la puerta—, déjanos —habló sin voltear, indicándole que dejara a la peliazul.

—Ya lo oíste, muévete —empujó el otro. La mujer sólo se arrastró dentro de la casa, escuchando el portazo que el azabache había dado al cerrar.

* * *

Se recostó sobre el suelo, descansando y esperando que el hermano mayor de Sasuke le ordenará que hacer.

Sonrió con melancolía.

Quizá, un dos años y medio atrás, hubiera tratado de huir de él, de pelear o de comunicarle a alguien que el desertor estaba en Konoha. Que estaba a las afueras de la villa, como si quisiera estar en ella, sin animarse del todo a regresar. Ya no haría tal cosa, no tendría sentido hacerlo. Se rio por lo bajo, con una tristeza que se apoderaba de ella, desgarrando y atravesando su corazón, perforando todo su ser.

Itachi identificó la risa gélida de la chica, ya que, en ocasiones, también nacían de él.

Se sentó sobre la única silla que había en el lugar y miró a la peliazul de pies a cabeza. Lucía muy pálida, sus ojos aún no podía mirarlos, pero sus ropas estaban llenas de mugre.

—Toma una ducha, estás demasiado sucia —le habló sin emoción, señalando con su dedo índice la puerta que daba a su habitación, y, por consiguiente, a su baño. No estaba de humor para acostarse con esa mujer, además, en la posición en la que se encontraba, no podía ni siquiera ver su rostro o su cuerpo. Le permitiría darse un baño, que le hiciera un buen oral, y la correría de su casa, obligándola a regresar cuando se le antojara someterla—, y hazlo rápido —gruñó.

Hinata apretó sus ojos, y trató de levantarse, pero cayó de inmediato al resentir el golpe que Kisame le había propinado en su espalda, sin mencionar los empujones y otras agresiones.

Se apoyó con sus brazos un momento, sosteniéndose del suelo y se elevó, recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Sintió una punzada de dolor que nacía de su cuello, llegando hasta su cadera, Kisame le había hecho más daño del que había pensado.

Tomó aire con fuerza y se irguió, mordiéndose el labio para soportar el dolor que de momentos quería derribarla. No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de golpes, su cuerpo sólo tenía que acostumbrarse al dolor.

—Kisame te trajo herida —el moreno hizo la observación más que evidente—, ni eso pudo hacer bien.

Hinata escuchó lo que le había dicho, y le intrigó que se refiriera así del azulado, como si no le cayera tan bien como aparentaba.

—Él fue quien me hirió —le indicó sin miedo o pena, si iba a tener sexo con ese hombre, no le veía el caso a andarse con rodeos, además, sus tartamudeos y sonrojos ya no la caracterizaban. Dudaba de que alguien aún tuviera ese tipo de reacciones. Abrió sus ojos, que no había mostrado en ningún momento, y encaró al Uchiha, adaptándose al dolor que la recorría.

—Ve —recordó a la chica su orden—, después podrás quejarte con él todo lo que quieras —trató de no delatar lo que acaba de descubrir.

La chica con pasos lentos se dirigió al lugar que le había señalado, ingresando, y quitándose la ropa sin cerrar ninguna puerta.

Itachi chasqueó la lengua y desvío su vista.

No podía creer que estuviera tratando a una miembro del clan Hyuga, como si de una mujer barata se tratara. Sin poder reconocerla antes, le sorprendió profundamente recordar esos ojos color perla, eran tan característicos en los Hyugas, como el cabello azabache y ojos onix en el Uchiha, su clan.

Desconocía como una chica con su linaje había terminado de esa manera, cualquier ninja listo la habría matado o la hubiera marcado como suya, sin otra opción. Si un Hyuga valía vidas en el pasado, ahora que estaban extintos, era como encontrar esperanza en los escombros de un cementerio, algo inaudito en su totalidad. No entendía como había sobrevivido tanto, y como los de su apellido no habían optado por sellarla para proteger sus ojos, debió ser por lo inesperado de la invasión y la más sorpresiva victoria de su organización.

Tal vez, después de todo, no le haría mal echar mano en su nuevo asunto.

Volvió su vista a la mujer que estaba en su habitación, pero ella ya había entrado en su tina.

Había actuado tarde.

* * *

Hinata salió de la ducha, un tanto más revitalizada y con menos dolor.

Buscó una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo, pero Itachi, al ser hombre, sólo usaba pequeñas. Tomó dos, las colocó sobre su cintura y pecho. Ambas dejaban ver un poco más de lo que intentaba cubrir.

Se maldijo en un débil susurro, pero sabía que no estaba en su poder el cambiar el estado en el que saldría, tan expuesta. Se resignó, como había estado haciéndolo desde la muerte de su hermana, y salió sin mostrar emoción.

Pasó de largo al otro lado de la habitación, pero se había sorprendido al notar a Itachi sentado sobre la cama, sin la capa, estando en medio del apetitoso colchón.

Si quería tener sexo con ella, no entendía porque estaba sentado en ese sitio de la cama, como si estuviera ahí, meditando o algo que se le pareciera.

Hinata frunció el cejo y caminó despacio en su dirección. Le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento del asesino del Clan Uchiha, pero a veces los hombres tenían fetiches o deseos oscuros y no esperaba que él fuera diferente a ellos. Seguía siendo un hombre con necesidades, y sin mencionar su atractivo, no era alguien que destacaba por nada más que su sombría reputación.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó ella sin subir a la cama. Esperando una confirmación.

—¿Serás cuidadosa conmigo? —preguntó de vuelta, con la burla implícita, el tono de la chica había sido suave para lo que quería hacer. No tenía el tacto de una mujer vulgar, pero apostaba que tampoco era una inocente jovencita virgen. Los Hyuga eran personas muy recatadas, pulcras, educadas y sobre todo muy frías, pero esta mujer, le preguntaba sin pena por la hora en que empezarían la dulce y abrumadora fiesta, mejor conocida como coito.

—Sí lo deseas así, lo seré —contestó la ojiperla, sin detenerse en procesar la broma. Kisame había sido muy claro en exigir que complaciera a Itachi. Sí quería sentir las ásperas manos de un hombre, fuera Itachi, Kisame, o Seiya, tendría que salir bien de esa, con todas las implicaciones que eso traía.

—No me acostaré contigo —le dijo él—, toma una remera de mi pertenencia para cubrirte y regresa a tu refugio.

La peliazul parpadeó confundida, ladeando el rostro. No estaba entendiendo nada.

La habían traído, a punta de golpes y advertencias, para la pura satisfacción del azabache, y él actuaba irritado, distraído, indispuesto a cooperar.

—¿Qué? —en su voz mostró un ligero tono de confusión. Itachi la miró, cruzándose con esos ojos perla, él se dio cuenta del desconcierto de la chica, ya que, desde que había llegado, no había mostrado una emoción. Le pareció excitante que empezara a mostrarse.

—Será lo mejor —no separó su mirada. Ella tampoco lo hizo.

Hinata podría hacerle caso e huir, marcharse al refugio, y aprovechar de la falta de atención de Itachi, para irse de la aldea, incluso podría llevarse a Seiya. Él le estaba regalando un intento por librarse de ahí, sin saber que ella imaginaba con escapar.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y giró su cuerpo, en dirección a Itachi, quedando en la misma posición que él, como una flor de loto.

No alejó su mirada cuando el azabache la miró con más intensidad, ni cuando alzó una ceja.

—Vete —trató de ordenarle severamente—, antes de que me arrepienta.

Hinata elevó su mano para tocar la mejilla del poseedor del sharingan, pero antes de poder tocarla, se detuvo. El sexo era su salida para el tormento que vivía, aunque él estaba dándole una última oportunidad de alejarse.

Derrotada y analizando la situación, dejó que su mano cayera sin delicadeza alguna, sobre la pierna flexionada del hombre. Suspiró y desvío la vista, empezaba a resentir el frío que le provocaba tener dos diminutas toallas cubriéndole lo necesario.

Itachi, al sentir la mano de la ojiperla encima de su pantalón ninja, notó que una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, anticipándole lo que podía llegar a sentir si accedía a sus bajos instintos.  
Estaba tentándolo a compartir gran lujuria con esa mujer. Tanto había pasado desde la vez que había estado con una mujer, y aún más tiempo, del que había anhelado estar con una, complacer sus propias necesidades, y las de su amante, si estaba en su disposición.

Antes de que la chica hiciera un intento por levantarse, con una mano tomó la de la peliazul, y con la otra, tomo su cuello, impidiéndole la huida.

Hinata se tensó por lo repentino del contacto, y sintió a su cuerpo temblar por el deseo que estaba reprimiendo, que ni siquiera estaba consciente que suprimía. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo frente a ella, luciendo bien formado a pesar de la ropa que le estorbaba en su escaneo.

Acercó su rostro al de Itachi, saboreando su respiración, pero no terminó con el espacio que faltaba. Tenía que saber si él estaba interesado en degustar de su piel y de sus labios. Si él tomaba la decisión de acercarse el espacio que faltaba, entonces ella trataría de hacer que no se arrepintieran de eso. Ella lo enloquecería.

Por su parte, el último Uchiha se decidió por empezar el ritual del placer, depositándole un beso en su mejilla, que los hizo a ambos temblar. Sabía que ella trataría de ver que tan fuerte era su voluntad, lo supo desde que había dejado caer su mano sobre su pierna, jugaría con él y su deseo, lo mediría para sacarle provecho, iba a estudiarlo para saber puntos débiles y lugares donde atacar.

Si ella quería investigar sus zonas erógenas, él la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, no le molesta jugar antes con su presa y disfrutaría verla curioseando con su cuerpo, pero él haría lo mismo, e iría a otro nivel, la poseería sin medirse, le demostraría que él era el mejor, en todo. No le regalaría tiempo ni de volver a respirar. Sería un acto tras otro. Embestida tras embestida, orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Empezaría con gestos suaves, para terminar con destrozar su cuerpo.

Sonrió con picardía por sus pensamientos, y ladeó su sonrisa al sentir los labios de la mujer besarle el mentón con lentitud, sus besos estaban cargados de pasión, y una ansiedad que sabía disimular.

Ya no estaba seguro de quien sería la presa, pero comenzaba a pensar que ambos serían cazadores.

Le besó el principio del labio, y antes de que ella posara sus labios sobre los suyos, habló, regalándole su tibio aliento.

—Tu nombre —exigió saber, y sus ojos se centraron en no perder detalle del movimiento de sus labios, al pronunciar cada letra.

Tentada de decir un apodo, o un falso título, se obligó a contestar con honestidad.  
Sus oídos querían escuchar al Uchiha gritar en su honor, clamando su auténtico nombre.

—Hinata —respondió sin darle tiempo a otra pregunta.

Sus labios cortaron la distancia y sus manos rodearon su cuello. Antes de empezar el recorrido por la piel de Itachi, se dispondría a descubrir cada rincón de la boca del mismo.

Lo besó despacio, saboreando el dulce movimiento lento que hacían los labios de él. Querían memorizar cada textura del otro.

Itachi no queriendo quedarse atrás, mordió el labio inferior de la chica, escuchándola exhalar con fuerza, pero sin lograr su verdadero propósito. Intentando algo menos sutil, al notar que Hinata no cedería fácilmente si seguía portándose tan blando, cambió su estrategia, sonriendo internamente al prevenir lo mucho que se divertirían. Las demás mujeres temían cuando él se apasionaba y sus ansias nublaban su control y su razón, pero algo le decía que la Hyuga podría ser diferente, su cuerpo y las reacciones de ella le indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

Con la mano que aún sostenía el cuello de la peliazul, frenó su beso y pasó su húmeda lengua por todo el largo de la piel de la misma zona, provocándole un gemido ahogado a la mujer. Rápidamente regresó a sus labios y deslizó su lengua hasta alcanzar a rozar la ajena, dando comienzo así, a la lucha por el poder en ese territorio.

Cómo Itachi previó, su amante se negaba a cederle el total control, tendría que distraer su atención de otro modo para saberse vencedor del poder absoluto en el cuerpo curvilíneo de ella.

Sin esperarlo, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir ambas manos de Hinata moverse por debajo de su remera, trataba exitosamente de acariciar su pecho y vientre sin pudor. Explorándolo con movimientos suaves, tomando más tiempo del que él quería.

Uniéndose a la jugosa idea, la mano que le quedaba libre la llevó a la pierna de la ojiperla, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel suave y blanca, familiarizándose con la textura de un cuerpo tan voluptuoso.

La lucha de lenguas siguió hasta que Hinata se separó, devolviéndole su mordida, y suspirando al sentir bajo sus dedos las cicatrices de Itachi, imaginándose tal vista, masculina y apetecible, como el miembro del azabache, que empezaba a levantarse por su culpa, lo cual, sólo la hizo jadear orgullosa y morderse el labio para callar su excitación. Nadie antes la había hecho sentir así, tan deseada y ansiosa.

Nadie.

Seiya era el único con el que disfrutaba del acto, pero él siempre se mostraba respetuoso y delicado con alguien que, por las malas, había empezado a querer experiencias rudas e intensas.

Itachi aprovechó de la distracción de Hinata, y volvió a atacar su cuello, dejando un húmedo recorrido, y mordiendo con fuerza el término del cuello y el inicio del hombro. Besó con hambre su hombro y cuando llegó a la tersa clavícula, lamió y succionó ahí, empezando a marcarla. Sabía que dejaría marcas poco delicadas, pero ella tenía que aprender a no distraerse estando en su presencia, bajo sus descaradas caricias.

Hinata sacó una de sus manos del interior de la remera de Itachi, y la guio hasta enredar sus dedos en el cabello azabache de él, impidiéndole detenerse, mientras descendía con la otra mano, hasta palpar el miembro viril del Uchiha por encima de su pantalón.

Gimió en el oído del hombre al sentir su dureza, escuchando un gruñido de parte del otro, y cerró los ojos perla cuando sintió a Itachi quitarle la toalla que cubría su entrepierna y lanzarla a alguna parte de la habitación, colocando una mano cerca de su vientre y la otra, debajo de la toalla que aún escondía su amplio busto. Hinata ronroneó al sentir su pezón apresado entre los dedos toscos del Uchiha, dejando caer su rostro por las sensaciones que experimentaba con deleite.

A Itachi comenzaba a excitarle de sobre manera todo lo que tuviera relación con esa mujer y su enloquecedor cuerpo, escucharla gemir en su oído, mientras devoraba su pezón derecho y estrujaba el contrario con su mano, estaba empezando a impacientarlo, y su erección comenzaba a dolerle, exigiendo la atención que merecía.

Soltó un quejido ronco al darse cuenta de que Hinata empezaba a mover su mano, sobre la tela del pantalón, con movimientos lentos, pero con la suficiente presión para endurecer más, si eso era posible, su palpitante miembro.

Queriéndola sentir más cerca, rodeó la cintura de la Hyuga y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, rozando sus sexos con un movimiento brusco.

Ambos suspiraron.

Hinata no podía esperar más, quería sentir al chico, sentir su grosor. Metió su mano por debajo del pantalón del mayor, y encerró la virilidad de Itachi con sus dedos, por desgracia o fortuna para ella, su mano no era suficiente para cubrir el miembro que se alzaba con fiereza, ese caliente trozo de carne que se sentía mucho mejor sin telas de por medio.

Con su brazo libre, rodeó los hombros del Uchiha y sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre la longitud del moreno, empezó a mover sus caderas para hacer fricción.

Su vaivén era lento pero certero.

Su respiración acelerada era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel cuarto. Llegaban a los oídos del mayor, que parecía querer recompensarla por la atención, elevando y bajando su pelvis para simular embestidas que ella empezaba a resentir, la humedad en su zona íntima era un genuino recordatorio.

Hinata giró con rapidez su rostro, buscando los ojos color ónix que la llevarían al nirvana, acompañándola, y cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, una nueva ola de deseo se desató con prisa, obligándolos a terminar de desvestirse el uno al otro con desesperación.

El vaivén de ambos se detuvo.

Itachi, ya sin ropa molesta que lo apresara, rozó la entrada de Hinata, obligándola a detener sus movimientos, mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de la chica, pegando sus pechos, frotando su miembro contra la humedad de ella, pero sin llegar a penetrarla.

La Hyuga se moría por sentir ese miembro enterrarse en su ser, quería ser perforada por ese hombre y que el placer fuera lo más importante para ellos, al menos en esos momentos.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha, en una tortuosa espera.

—Por favor —pidió con un hilo de voz—, Itachi…

Él, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma tan impaciente y apasionada, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Hinata, sintiendo como era ella misma la que tomaba su miembro y se dedicaba a enterrarse en él, hundiéndose centímetro a centímetro, dejándolos sin aliento.

La peliazul jadeo al sentir por completo a Itachi dentro suyo. Era alucinante.

Ninguno se movió, no volverían a disfrutar una experiencia así en años, e incluso eso podría no volver a repetirse nunca. Se veían obligados a tratar de recordar cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada mirada, todo sería un recuerdo que se esforzarían por tatuar en su mente y cuerpo.

Hinata meneó su cadera con un movimiento circular, haciendo al miembro dentro suyo rozar su interior.

Itachi enterró sus dedos en la cintura de la Hyuga, ella sabía cómo moverse para darles mejor satisfacción, pero él también tenía sus trucos. Mientras una mano seguía aferrándose a la cintura blanca, la otra se dirigió a la cama, detrás de él, sirviéndole de apoyo para alzarse y entrar de manera más profunda, combinando su actuar con el de ella. Haciéndolos gritar.

Su miembro salía y entraba en Hinata, cada vez con mayor velocidad, con gran fuerza.

Se aferraban el uno al otro en un difícil intento por no desfallecer por las emociones que experimentaban.

Hinata, en cada nueva embestida se alzaba hasta rozar la punta del miembro de Itachi, dándole a las estocadas mayor goce y profundidad. Sólo bastaron unas cuantas repeticiones para que los ahora gritos que salían de sus gargantas y las manos que se sostenían con fuerza, se debilitaran.

Los brazos del Uchiha dejaron de marcar el ritmo en las caderas de la peliazul, estaban llegando a un clímax tan cegador, que por fin se dejaría hacer, y la dejaría montarlo a su antojo. No alejó sus manos, ya que sabía que, si lo hacía, la mujer enterrándose en él podría caer en el momento menos deseado.

Las paredes de Hinata comenzaron a ejercer una exquisita presión en la masculinidad de Itachi, estrechándolo con fuerza, como si jamás quisiera que saliera de ella. Hundiéndolos en su primer orgasmo.

Ella gritando su nombre. Él, llenándola de su esencia.

Con las respiraciones aun agitadas, sus corazones latiendo velozmente y sus pensamientos hechos añicos, decidieron seguir.

Itachi llevó ambas manos al colchón, testigo de tan abrumadoras sensaciones, y cargándose con Hinata aún sobre él, descansando unos momentos encima de su pecho, retrocedió hasta chocar con la gran cabecera que adornaba su cama.

Hinata, sin perder más tiempo en un descanso innecesario, pues sabían que continuarían durante toda la noche, apoyó sus manos a los costados del rostro del azabache, encerrándolo, y aun con él en su interior, comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Itachi, que con tales atenciones ya se encontraba de nuevo despierto y en espera de más, mucho más.

Él apresó los senos exuberantes de ella, con ayuda de sus manos y labios, y extendió a cada lado sus largas piernas, dándole más espacio a ella para devorar su longitud.

Los jadeos y gemidos eran acompañados por el vulgar sonido de su piel chocar con ella.

Con fuerza empujaba la cintura de Hinata hacia su sexo, logrando que arqueara su espalda y debilitando sus piernas. Entonces Itachi aprovechó y recostó a la ojiperla sobre la cama, colocándose entre sus piernas, tomando el níveo tobillo de Hinata, posicionándolo en su hombro, enterrándose más en ella. Tocando el punto necesitado en el interior de la mujer, sintiendo rasguños profundos en su espalda.

Besó a Hinata con desesperación, sus lenguas se entrelazaban como lo hacían sus cuerpos. Mordían sus labios para resistir un poco más el vaivén que Itachi se encargaba de seguir.

—No puedo más —se le escuchó decir a Hinata antes de sentirla cerrarse de nuevo en él. Alcanzando a penas su segundo orgasmo.

—Hinata —gritó su nombre sobre sus labios. Hundiéndose unas veces más en ella, hasta explotar nuevamente.

Hinata siguió moviendo su cadera, hasta que el peso de Itachi cayó en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración acelerada acariciarle un pezón.

La neblina proporcionada por alcanzar el nirvana juntos poco a poco se desvanecía, arrojándolos toscamente de vuelta a su realidad. Recordándoles donde, con quien se encontraban y que les esperaba después de disfrutarse.

—Tendré que construirte un túnel, que conecte tu albergue con mi casa —le mencionó después de un rato, no asimilando lo mal que sonaba una propuesta con una esperanza tan pobre, pero que ella ni siquiera notó.

—Si para entonces camino con normalidad, entonces aquí me tendrás, día y noche —contestó, imaginándose las horas de placer que esperaba compartir con el Uchiha, porque eso era seguro, siguiendo así, no podría levantarse durante días, y si ella se quedaba, repetirían el acto una y otra vez, haciendo un delicioso circulo vicioso.

—Ya lo creo —concordó él, besando posesivamente el cuello de Hinata, acariciando su cintura, comenzando con el que no sería su último encuentro, su última danza.

/***

 **Nota de autora: 7003 palabras. Quien me haya leído antes, sabrá que es un nuevo y hermoso récord para mí. No lloro de la alegría porque estoy demasiado cansada para llorar, pero estoy muy feliz de estar empezando a sacarme más provecho. Espero seguir así, porque es una experiencia fascinante.**

 **Por otro lado, estoy algo abrumada. Me prometí jamás escribir cosas demasiado dramáticas o sin un poco de "luz", sin esa chispa de esperanza. En mis inicios me propuse escribir comedia y romance, este último genero no le he dejado ni un poco, pero el primero sí. Les mentiría si les dijera que dejaré de hacer drama, porque ahora veo la importancia de cada género, pero trataré de hacer cosas más positivas, pues ese era mi principal objetivo.**

 **La temática de esta historia me ha dejado tan frágil, que tuve que pedir un consejo a una amiga muy querida mía para poder ver el lado bueno de esto, que resultó ser la versatilidad, y ese concepto sí me gusta.**

 **Empiezo a escribir cosas fuera de mi zona de confort y me encanta. Gracias a las hermosas chicas que han estado apoyándome con eso.**

 **Agradezco también a las chicas que siempre han estado conmigo, y a las que acaban de llegar, no me queda más que darles una cordial bienvenida. Siempre es refrescante y vigorizante saber que más personas quieren leerte, ya que en cada escrito de nosotras las autoras, dejamos un pedazo de nuestro ser. ¡Gracias!**

 **Esta historia la tenía revoloteando en mi cabeza desde hace meses, pero en mi juramento que ahora mismo estoy quebrantando, me dije que no subiría historias nuevas si mínimo no actualizaba una en proceso. He fallado.**

 **Les doy todo el permiso de despedazarme, pero mi inspiración llega en forma de drabbles e historias nuevas, cada vez que tocó un documento ya iniciado de mis actualizaciones, mis dedos se niegan a escribir por obligación, sin algo realmente que valga la pena leer. Ahora me está tocando vivir aquello, es desagradable pero alentador. Espero que puedan perdonarme, siempre trato de actualizar, pero no por eso les voy a escribir cualquier cosa, ustedes no se merecen eso.**

 **Si a alguien le interesa, una canción ha inspirado un poco el tema del fanfic, se llama "Con nombre de guerra" de la banda española Héroes del silencio. Me dio vueltas en mi cabeza por semanas.**

 **También mi nota es larga, eso sí no lo permitiré más, así que, sin otra cosa que decir, más que agradecerles por sus "Follow/Favorite" tanto en la historia como a mí, la autora, o por sus reviews, espero que les guste la historia.**

 **Recuerden, escribo sobre Naruto pero eso no me hace una ninja real, escribí este fanfic subido de tono pero eso no implica que me gusten los temas que toco aquí.**

 **Creo que en mis historias tendré que responderles por PM, ya que algunas serán sólo OS y no tendré más capítulos para contestarles.**

 **Casi se me olvida:**

 ** _Naruto, su mundo y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Hago estas historias sin fines que no sean entretener, sin lucrar._**

 ** _Gracias Mika, por damr valor, y porque aunque digas que es para ti el honor, sin ti, esta historia no habría salido nunca._**

 **¡Besitos en la frente a todas!**


End file.
